


soggy clothes

by crankgameplays



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND IT TOOK SO LONG, High School, I like tiny little baby Sean, I love him, Jealous!Mark, M/M, it's not good at all, this is soooooo dumb, tiny smol string bean, with brown hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankgameplays/pseuds/crankgameplays
Summary: jack gets a make over and it blows marks mind





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [At_the_moment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_the_moment/gifts).



> yoooo I made this for @at_the_moment and I hope it was good! sorry it took so long I was originally gonna make it end at the mall but then I wanted to add jealous!mark so I had to do it! hope you like it

it's not jacks fault he had worn oversized baggy clothes and jeans that had to be held up with a belt at all times. after moving to america, their family was low on money. jack, being the youngest of five, was the one to receive all his brothers hand-me-downs. baggy, overworn, faded t-shirts, jeans that always had a belt set at the tightest loop, the only thing that he got new was a pair of shoes. he didn't mind, much, he had to do what he had to do. it's just that sometimes he felt like harry potter, forced to wear his cousins ugly clothes. one day, voicing these thoughts to his best friend, the line had somehow been drawn.

"that's it!" signe stood from where she had been sitting on jacks couch, throwing down the math book they were using to study. "we are getting you some new clothes, and we're getting them right now!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him off the couch. jack spluttered a protest, but signe shushed him before he could even get out a real word.

"sig," he whined, though he was buckling his seat belt because he knew no amount of protest would stop the girl from her mission. jack admired her determination. "i have no money," he tried.

"but mommy and daddy do," she smirked, pulling out a credit card from her pocket. signe's family was a little more well off than jack's, but she never flaunted it and jack never asked her to use it. apparently now was the exception. he pouted the entire way to the mall, but no amount of complaining made signe turn the car around. he hated people doing things for him, cause then he felt like he owed them. especially when they spent money on him. signe being his best friend since he moved to california two years ago didn't change that fact. as they pulled up to the mall, jack sighed, took a deep breath back in, and prepared himself for his fate.

*  
they had been at the first store for what felt like four hours, but was probably only one. he had so far tried on 6 different shirts and 4 different pants. nothing had made the cut so far. jack felt like death walking, and his feet were aching in his almost too small shoes. 

"signe," he whined, practically begging her to let him go in just that one word.

"hush, sean," she sighed. "this is only the first store. please let me work my magic," she continued to shuffle through the racks before groaning in exasperation.

"okay, nothing here for you. let's go," jack copied her groan as he stood up, just wanting to go home. he looked down as he walked, shuffling along slowly behind his upbeat friend. he had a habit of not paying attention and that would be why he shoved into a rock solid chest. he was going too slow to be able to push anyone down, especially not someone as solid as the guy he walked into.

"shit," he groaned, glancing up quickly. "im so... so sorry," he paused his sentence, only for a second, as he noticed who was in front of him. mark fischbach. as signe had been his best friend since he moved to america, mark had been his crush since he moved to america. he just couldn't seem to get the pretty boy off his mind. the blinding smile he flashed down at jack as they stood there certainly wasn't helping anyone.

"hello sean, hello wiishu. fancy seeing you guys here!" mark greeted cheerfully. he was the only one that strictly called jack 'sean' and every time he said it, it sent chills down his spine.

"we were just buying jack new clothes," signe said, zipping up to jacks side like a loyal dog. "would you guys care to join us?" jack looked behind mark to see felix kjellberg standing there, staring down at his phone. he looked up briefly to wave and smile at them before going back to his phone. jack hoped mark would say no. it's not that he didn't wanna spend a whole bunch of time with his crush, it's just that he wasn't prepared. he didn't want mark to watch him change into a million outfits per shop, nor did he want to flounder around and embarrass himself. which he knew he would do.

"sure, why not?" mark shrugged and joined jack on his other side. jacks disappointment was immediately pushed away by excitement as he felt marks body heat against his arm. "ey, fe, let's go. we're tagging along with these two losers," mark grinned at them and jack blushed, pushing out a nervous laugh before looking away. mark looked a little confused but seemed to go along with it. well, he could already check off embarrassing himself. this was gonna be a long day.

*  
"if you give me one more shirt my arms are gonna fall off," jacks voice was muffled by the shirts that covered his mouth. shirts, jeans, and jackets were currently piled so high in his arms that he could barely see. and yet signe kept adding more.

"okay, i think that's enough," mark laughed, taking the shirt away from signe and forcing her to sit down.

"no!" felix protested from somewhere to jack's left. "add more! make him navigate the store blind! we'll film his pain and go viral!" jack chuckled and shook his head.

"would someone be so kind as to flip him off?" he asked, peering over his pile of clothes. he grinned as he saw mark instantly lift both of his hands, flicking him off.

"i gotcha, sean! i shall defend your honor!" jack just laughed, shaking his head as he entered the dressing room. he was slowly getting more comfortable around mark as they traversed the mall, finally finding their second store of the day. signe had deemed all the other stores useless without even letting jack try something on. sure, his voice still sent nerves racing down jacks spine, but he was at least able to have a full conversation with him. he got rid of the thoughts of mark so he could begin trying on clothes. the first shirt he pulled out of the pile was a long sleeved maroon v-neck that he honestly liked. he pulled his baggy sweatshirt off and listened to the slap it made as it hit the floor. a rush of cold air hit his slightly sweaty chest. it got real hot under those clothes. he pulled the shirt over his head, pushing the sleeves up to the elbow. it fit him quite nicely, showing off his body without fitting too snugly. not to mention the fact it was soft as all hell. he pulled on a pair of light-colored skinny jeans, replacing the old dark washed blue jeans he was wearing before. he looked and felt so much better wearing these clothes, like a weight had been lifted off his chest. he thought it was crazy how much clothes could effect you. now it was just time to see if the others liked it. he took a deep breath and opened the door.

*  
honestly, mark was a little surprised to see sean and wiishu wandering the mall after school. surprised, but not unhappy about it. he's had a crush on sean for about a year but, just as sean hid his body under all those clothes, he hid his crush. the only one who knew about it was felix, and that was only because mark had told him. he couldn't help but have a crush on the irish man. his ocean blue eyes had originally drawn mark in, but his everything else had made him stay. his laugh, his voice, his personality, his brown hair that was flecked with gray, how loud he was, how outgoing he was, how funny he was, his love for video games. everything about him just made mark want to hold on and never let go. not that he would ever tell him that and, he hoped, not that sean even realized. being asked to continue this shopping trip with them was like a dream come true. not that he let it show. he hadn't been in drama for the past four years for nothing, after all. wandering the mall was tiring, but sean was with him and that's all he could ask for. he was laughing almost every other minute just by having a conversation with sean. they had talked a bit before, but only in clipped little sentences. 'can i borrow a pencil?' and 'what was the answer for 3a?' nothing that was a full on conversation, and mark was regretting it. sean made him feel happier than he's felt in a long, long time. after they had finally deemed a store good enough for the almighty fashion god that was signe, mark gladly took a seat. he was exhausted, they had been walking for at least in hour. he may have been in great shape, but he was a drama boy not a jock. he enjoyed the sound of jacks laugh as he flicked felix off before settling into his seat.

"alright, signe," he didn't know when they went from wiishu to signe but the girls real name felt better coming from his lips. "is sean actually really fat underneath all those clothes? and he's just hiding his body?" he grinned, and signe laughed quietly as she shook her head.   
  
"oh shut up, mark," felix shoved him slightly. "every single shirt we got him was in an extra small. the kid is probably drowning underneath those clothes."

"you shut up!"

"no, you shut up!"

"no, you!" they continued on like this for a while, signe laughing at their antics as they shoved and yelled at each other. they heard a shy cough in front of them and mark looked away from felix, grin dropping from his face almost instantly as he took in sean's new clothes. he had never seen the boys actual body before, and, to put it eloquently, fuck. he couldn't help but roam his eyes over every single inch of sean's body, drinking in the sight like it was and he hadn't drank for three days. he almost fell out of his seat, only tuning back in once he heard sean's voice speak up.

"uh, mark?" he snapped his fingers to catch his attention. "are you okay? you hate it, don't you?" mark shook his head so quickly he heard his neck snap.

"no! god no! you look amazing," he was floundering, face glowing bright red as sean shuffled in front of him.

"doesn't he just, markimoo?" felix asked, setting his hand on marks shoulder. "doesn't he just look yummy?" mark shoved felix away, resisting the urge to run away and hide.

"no seriously, sean, you look amazing. buy the outfit," he told him sincerely. sean nodded shyly and began to shuffle away when felix's phone went off.

"that's mom," he said, standing up. "let's go, mark, before she freaks out," mark sighed but stood up, glancing between sean and signe. "it was good seeing you two. ill see you tomorrow at school," he smiled, waving at them before leaving with a heavy heart. he hadn't wanted to leave sean, but felix's mom was an angry little swede and wasn't to be crossed.

*  
mark almost wanted sean to go back to his old clothes. after he had walked into school on the day after the shopping spree, he had, for some reason, expected sean to be back in his disgustingly baggy clothes. instead he was in a soft looking gray shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows once more. he was wearing a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans, and his brown hair was styled perfectly. mark would have collapsed at the sight if felix wasn't behind him to hold him up.

"ow ow!" felix called as he took sight of sean's new outfit. he pushed mark off him and wolf whistled, calling the attention of the class towards him and, more importantly, sean. "doesn't he look fucking amazing, mark?" mark shoved him away, taking a seat next to sean.

"you do look really good, sean," mark complimented quietly, noticing the way that most of the girls eyes lingered on sean even after the teacher had called back their attention. mark tried to ignore the ball of white hot jealously that exploded and spread through his veins, making his fists clench and his chest tighten up. he dug his nails into his palm and took a deep breath, smiling carefully at sean as the boy blushed prettily. mark felt his heart flutter and twist at the sight. he didn't know if he could take much more of whatever this was.

*  
the next few days continued in the same fashion. sean came to school the next day wearing a light blue shirt with dark blue sleeves, colors that brought out his eyes and made his smile that much brighter. the day after that was the maroon outfit that made mark want to bring him home, wrap him in blankets and feed him, keep him warm and safe and loved. he just looked so small and adorable, marks heart was slowly being chipped away at each day. friday, the final day, is when it all came undone. sean was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves down, pulled over his hands and clutched gently in his fingers. he was wear light colored skinny jeans that clutched to his legs deliciously. mark probably could have survived until the end of the day if he hadn't seen what he saw. as he walked out of his class he spotted sean leaning up against his locker. there was a pretty girl in front of him, all long hair and charming smiles. sean was blushing, fiddling with the ends of his sleeves as the girl obviously flirted with him. she set her dainty hands on sean's chest an mark decided that was enough as he made his way over.

"really," he could hear sean saying. "you're very beautiful but, im really not interested," that just fueled the fire in marks stomach.

"oh come on, jacky," the girl pouted, running her fingers up sean's chest. "just give it a shot."

"he said he wasn't interested," mark growled, sliding up next to sean. the irishman looked beyond happy to see him. the pretty girl looked less than that.

"and he can speak for himself," she said in a snooty voice. sean opened his mouth to respond but mark wrapped an arm around him, conveniently shutting him up. mark's heart pounded in his chest but he pushed on.

"obviously not, since you won't listen," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"well there's no reason that he can't give us a try! isn't that right, baby?" she giggled, trying to touch sean's chest once more. mark pushed her fingers away as he felt his anger raise.

"he's gay," mark said with a final tone in his voice. the girl looked between them twice before crossing her arms over her chest.

"prove it," she snarked. mark shrugged and turned to sean. he grabbed his face and kissed him roughly, grip tightening on his jaw. his heart did backflips and his stomach did somersaults, causing a feeling of pleasure to roll through his body. he continued to kiss him long after the girl had left, turning to get a more comfortable angle. he pulled back slowly, pressing soft kisses against sean's lips before pulling away fully.

"so, sean," he whispered, breathless as he pressed their foreheads together. "would you like to go on a date with me this saturday?" at sean's gentle nod, he leaned forward and sealed the date with a kiss.

"and wear something cute."

**Author's Note:**

> these are all the links to the outfits that jack is wearing! they're all from Indy popcon and PAX bc ah tiny young baby I love him  
> http://66.media.tumblr.com/adb85191188556864a720c2f7203121c/tumblr_nqq8axwp1s1qlpzxzo1_500.jpg
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/EHpBPeAzWx4/hqdefault.jpg
> 
> https://67.media.tumblr.com/15820bc8b05bc62fc8eded99f835ca81/tumblr_nuoeeoj9vB1r9yholo1_500.jpg
> 
> http://bristleeone.com/uploads/3/5/5/2/3552475/3204022_orig.jpg


End file.
